Single Girl Swagg
by CallmeRuth
Summary: Charlotte Fuller was a single girl from Miami. She doesnt want or need a boyfriend. But what happens when a certain Embry Call imprints on her? Will she accept him or will they stay just friends?
1. A New Beginning

**AN: I cant believe I'm doing this again…IM SO SORRY! To those who know- yes I did delete all my storys and now..m I'm *possibly* putting them back up again! Ima change it a lil..still the same story line just edit the chapters better…I really hope you guys would show my storys as much love as you did before! Please..? The storys are prolly off your alerts and favorites but please give me another chance? *puppy eyes* **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…feels good to say that again…(: **

Embry POV

My name is Embry Call. I'm a normal teenager with a normal life. I have an amazing girlfriend, friends who are always there for me and 2 amazing parents that love me.

Yeah right. My name is Embry Call. I'm not a normal teenager with a normal life. I'm a werewolf who protects La Push from vampires. And my friends? They're also werewolves who kill leeches. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me, and my mom thinks I've join a cult since I'm barely home, walk around with Sam Uley and his group (which is the pack), and the fact that I look like I've been pumping steroids into me.

Yea pretty normal right?

Do I have an amazing girlfriend? Nope. Why? Cause I haven't imprinted yet. You see imprinting is when a werewolf meets his soul mate for the first time. You would do anything for your imprint, be anything for them. A friend, a shoulder to cry, a protector, a lover…or nothing. It's the imprint's choice.

Do I wish I would imprint? Heck yea. But it seems like fate hates me, and left me all lonely. From our pack only a few has imprinted. Paul, the hot tempered one who was the least likely to find love, imprinted on Jake's older sister, Rachel. Sam, our Alpha, on the loving Emily soon to be Uley. Jared on the shyest girl ever, Kim. And Quil on a freaking 3 year old! Yea don't…I'm not even going to try and explain that. But he still has an imprint!

I just hope one day…I'll meet my imprint, my soulmate..

_Dang Em! Don't get all sappy on us now!_ did I forget to mention as werewolves we can read each others mind?

_Shut up Jake! _I yelled at my best friend. We phased out waiting for the next pair to patrol.

"Don't worry man, you'll find her one day" Jake patted my back walking into Sam's house "You coming?" he asked.

"Nah, my mom will kill me if I'm not home tonight"

When my head hit my pillow I fell asleep instantly, wondering if I will ever imprint.

Charlotte POV

I cant believe it. I'm moving from sunny Miami to bleak and dreary Washington. That's literally across the country!

When I told my friends they looked like I told them my funeral was on Christmas. Brianna, my best (girl) friend was flat out crying on Cody's, her boyfriend, shoulder. Mark was trying to look tough in front of Denise who looked shocked, her eyes watering. Jessica and Kayla looked like they were about to pass out while Thomas and Nick were frozen where they were. Then Austin, my best friend, looked _heartbroken._ I swear I saw him cry when I told him. Austin was my partner in crime. My protective older 'brother'. We even vandalized our first alley wall together. We've known each other forever. Ever since Austin flipped off our teacher and I laughed and were sent to the principal in kindergarten, we've been inseparable. I know I'll miss him the most.

So here I am in my room packing with Austin who looks like he's taking out everything I put in the box. I've never seen him like this he's always been so strong. He said, and I quote "I'm not leaving my baby's side until she's thousands of miles in the air." He's looking at my famous wall of pictures I collected over the years with all my friends. I walked over to him and he was smiling slightly at the picture in his hands. It was the one when me and Brianna were kicked out of the theaters, laughing so hard tears were running down our faces. Behind us was our science teacher Mr. Monroe drenched in syrup, soda, popcorn, and at least 5 different kinds of candy.

The next one was me and Austin's first Halloween with Cody his brother. We were about 5 years old and Austin was a zombie groom and I was his zombie bride. Cody was Superman without his front teeth. Our arms were slung over each others shoulders; smiling so big our faces looked like they were going to break.

My favorite one was at a pool party last year. Brianna was on Cody's shoulders and Denise was on Mark's shoulders and they were playing "Chicken" Jessica and Kayla's feet were in the water and they were smiling at the camera, Thomas and Nick were up in the tree about to jump in the pool while I was sitting in Austin's lap; him kissing my cheek while I'm laughing.

I didn't realize I was crying until Austin started to wipe my tears "I'll miss you" he whispered.

…

When we got off the plane and to the airport, Daddy told me he was going to get our bags. Then the breath was literally knocked out of me when this…_man _hugged me.

I just _hung_ there awkwardly my arms pinned to my side and my feet about a foot of the ground until I said (quite calmly I might add)

"Not that I don't appreciate the hug and crap but... if you don't mind telling me… who the FREAK ARE YOU?" I yelled the end. For all I know this man might rape me or something. Not that I cant take care of myself but still.

"What you don't remember me? That hurts Char. It hurts in here" he put a hand over his heart.

"JAKE! Dang lay off the steroids. Girls like it _au natural._" I shook my head playfully at him. Seriously! The last time I saw him he was this scrawny little kid; now he's over 6 foot and looks like he has a free membership to the La Push gym. Oh and well you look at that. Someone has a tattoo. Well so do I.

He laughed "Yup same old Char. C'mon! Your dad is already in the truck with Billy" wai-what? Dad just let me here?

When we got in the truck Dad was already in there with Billy laughing.

"Thanks for leaving me in there Dad. While you're in here I was attacked by this!" I pointed to Jake as he got into the driver seat.

"Thanks, I missed you too Char" he said sarcastically.

"Hey your sarcasm is not welcomed here. Now. Take us home."

**Soo….heh…how was it? A little short but give me a chance? pweaseee? I changed it up a lil, its kind of different but still the same! Please review! I really missed them… I know I shouldn't be asking for reviews..you guys should hate me for abandoning you guys! Like you missed my storys…well if you guys review I'll put up my other storys too(; wink wink **

**-Yoda. My new signature btw(;**


	2. Happily Single

**AN: hola my readers! Look who has another chapter up(; if you guys haven't checked out my other story More Than a Love Song…. I advise that you go…now... read it.. love it…REVIEW IT. MORE THAN A LOVE SONG! REVIEWWW!  
>Don't own anything(:<strong>

Charlotte POV

We got to Dad's old house where he used to live, when he wasn't married to my 'mother' yet. I changed into shorts, an old T-shirt and my black bikini that Austin picked out for me, it doesn't matter if he's my best friend; he still a guy. He loves me like a sister and I love him like a brother. Simple as that.

I used to come up here for the summer when I was little and I know its weird weather so I know that a sunny day like this is rare. Jake disappeared to who knows where so I'm alone right now. I got a towel and my phone, called out to Dad and Billy that I was going to the cliffs and I left.

I haven't been cliff diving in _years._

When I got to the cliffs I see a whole bunch of Jake clones cliff diving too. As I get closer I noticed that they look different but alike at the same time. Weird. There are about 6 guys and 1 girl cliff diving and 2 other girls watching them. I decided to just ignore them and keep walking.

I took my shorts and shirt off showing my tattoo; I realized that the people cliff diving had the same tattoo as Jake. Ok… weirder. When I stepped back a couple feet to get a running start a Jake clone shouts

"Hey Char!" a clone shouted out. Um did I know him? I hate these awkward moments when they remember me and I have no clue this guy is. Wait it cant be "Quil? Quil Aterea?" Everyone is so buff and muscley! He used to be as scrawny as Jake!

"Jake told us you were coming! He should be here soon with Embry" ah Embry Call. I remember him. When I used to come up here I always hung out with Jake, Quil and Embry. I had the biggest crush on him when we were 7. Of course I never told him that though, that would be against the girl boy code.

As if on cue Jake and Embry walks out of the forest. Well surprise surprise Embry got some muscle going on too. And the shirtless look. I quickly checked him out and saw that he was staring at me with this…look. I snapped back to reality and screamed "Jake watch!" I ran and flipped off the cliff like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dang. I missed cliff diving. I love the adrenaline rush you get when you're in mid air. Making you feel like you're flying.

When I got back up Jared cheered "Awesome dive! Maybe you should get Kim to go sometime" he winked at I guess who was Kim. "No!" she squealed and hit Jared in the arm who laughed.

The guys started to play football while I sat at the edge of the cliff just enjoying the view. "Hey I'm uh Emb-" I interrupted him "Embry Call. I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Quil did" I wasn't looking at him as he sat down beside me. "What do you-" I smiled smugly and finally looked at him "Charlotte Fuller. Well look who's back" he laughed shaking his head. I 'mhmm'd him "So what you been up to Call? I can tell you've been working out" I squeezed his hard biceps. Why is he so warm? Its freezing! "Impressing some girl?" I winked.

"Nope. No girlfriend. The muscles just came I guess. What about you? Haven't seen you since you had braces" oh those dreaded years when I had to live with those awful braces.

"Nope! I'm happily single! Don't need a boyfriend and wont be getting one anytime soon" I laughed freely and laid back with my hands behind my head.

"We'll see about that" I swear I heard him mutter but maybe it was just me.

..

We all left the cliffs and headed to the diner. Brady and Leah left to who knows where. "That's disgusting" I shook my head as I watched the guys shoved food down their throats like the food was going to suddenly disappear. "You get used to it" Rachel shrugged like it was nothing. "Sorry" Embry smiled sheepishly at me. He looked so cute when he smiled like that. Gahh! Why am I thinking that? _Because you think it's cute when he smiles like that_. Ugh my inner voice can be such a butt sometimes.

After a total of about 19 double cheeseburgers from the guys we started to head home. I was walking home with Embry since he lived a couple houses down from me. Its about 8:30 but Dad wouldn't care if I was out late. Heck he's probably with Billy.

When we go to my house I saw a red Corvette parked out front. No freaking way.

"Whoa nice ride" Embry whistled lowly, impressed. "Not mine" I muttered as I opened the door suspiciously. Everything looked the same; boxes, boxes and more boxes. I walked upstairs and stopped at my room I smelled cologne. Not just any cologne… "Austin!" I saw him putting up a picture on my wall.

"Lottie! Look what I did to your room!" wow its exactly the same like the one in Miami. My famous wall of pictures were up but I now have French doors and a porch outside. Yay. I love those things they're so cool- wait! I'm thinking about doors when my best friend who's supposed to be in Miami is standing in my room! Its like I have freaking ADHD or whatever its called.

"What are you doing here!" I hugged him. "Talked to Chris. Lauren doesn't care. And hear I am" he shrugged.

"Um Lottie?" Embry poked his head through my door "Uh who's…?"

"Embry, Austin. Austin, Embry" I was still on a high about the fact Austin's here.

Embry POV

Charlotte fell asleep with her feet on my lap an hour later. "Of course shes sleeping.. instead of going to sleep she decides to jump off a cliff" I heard Austin mutter "You like her don't you" it wasn't a question. "That obvious?" I laughed nervously. Austin was her best friend. What if he liked her? Or the other way around? And the fact that they'll live in the same house freaks me out. I imprinted on her for goodness sakes! "Duh. Just by the way you look at her. Don't worry man I wont tell her" he winked "but you better watch it. You hurt her, I know people in Miami" he threatened.

Not planning to.

**Well there's the 2nd chapter! How was it? Now I changed this one alott..hah. Thank you for the reviews! Im so glad that even some of my old readers are reading it again(: REVIEW PLEASE! and I think I should give you guys a nickname… like some authors say lovelies or whatever I shall name you….potatoes. or until I think of something else. But for the time being  
>REVIEW MY LOVELY POTATOES! share the loveee<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Remember the true meaning of Christmas..(: our Saviour Jesus coming to earth to die for you and me(:**

**-Yoda.**


	3. Junior Year Take One

**Sooo I didnt get as much reviews as I wanted but THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED :D they make my day^-^  
>Here's the next chapter[durr] *dont own twilight.*<strong>

Lottie POV

We were walking to First Beach where the bonfire's at. Well Embry and Austin are walking, Embry was carrying me on his back. "Lazy much?" Austin commented shaking his head.

When we got to First Beach I saw a giant fire. The guys were playing tackle football with the smallest being on the bottom of the dog pile who I guess was either Brady or Collin. Then I saw the food. There were 3 huge tables piled with all different kinds of food. Knowing how much these guys eat I wasn't really surprised. But I guess Austin was "How many people are planning on coming!" he exclaimed as he took in all the food.

"You guys are actually the last to arri- who are you?" he directed his question to my best friend. All the guys were huge but there was something different about this man. His voice was full of authority even though he asked a simple question.

"He's my best friend, Austin. I hope you don't mind he came…" I don't even know this man and he's kind of scaring me. His eyes shot to Embry obviously asking a silent question by the way his eyes widened in shock and happiness. Embry nodded with a proud look on his face. I'm confused.

"Sam, this is Charlotte and Austin" Embry introduced us. He said my name in the sweetest way. Kind of cheesy if you ask me but still sweet.

"Hey Embry! I was wondering when you'd get here, oh!" a beautiful woman came and stood by Sam. She had 3 large scars on the side of her face, but still beautiful. "Embry did you…?" her eyes shot quickly to me and Embry nodded again. "Aww!" she squealed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé" she smiled.

"Lottie" I hugged her back completely forgetting about her scars.

"I'm going to go..play football or something" Austin awkwardly excused himself. Oops. I wondered if I should stop him since he might get killed but oh well, he was already there.

I was talking to Kim and Rachel while Embry, hesitantly I might add, left my side and played football with the rest of the guys. "So what do you think of Embry after all these years?" Rachel winked.

I shrugged "Didn't change much 'cept for all those freaking muscles, but it looks like every guy here has 'em" I put a chip in my mouth.

"Oh don't act like its nothing!" Kim swatted me "do you like him?" she questioned bluntly.

"No" I scoffed "not like that. He's great and all but seriously I'm kind of taking of a break from all that boyfriend girlfriend drama" I wiped my hands on my jeans and got up and walked to the table of food.

Since Leah left before we went to the diner, I haven't exactly met her officially. She seemed like the one who'd rather keep to herself. She seemed bitter and broken when I saw her at the cliffs. She was at the table piling her plate with a lot of food.

"Hey" I smiled at her.

She grunted in response.

"I'm Lottie"

"Yea. I know. Who's that guy that came with you? He's not supposed to be here" she muttered the last part so lowly that I barely heard her.

"My best friend Austin. He's living with us now" her bitter mood didn't bother me, I just kept talking "I think you should meet him". She rolled her eyes and glared at me, "Austin!" I yelled. He practically ran over to us. I don't blame him; he looked like he was being murdered by the Jake clones over there.

"Thank you! I think you just saved my life" he panted.

"Yea yea, anyways this is Leah" I pushed her over to him. "Leah this is Austin. Austin, Leah" I saw Leah literally freeze when she looked at him. Her jaw went slack and Austin stared at her with no shame.

I guess my work here is done.

I quickly walked back over to the girls and sighed happily. "I cant believe-" "Did Leah just" "Oh my gosh" they all stuttered. Was it that big of a deal?

The clones came back moping, and I saw Collin carrying a popped football. Idiots.

Paul and Jared immediately went to their girlfriends and Sam sat with Emily. Embry came over and smiled sheepishly and sat down at my feet against the log.

"Where's Leah and Austin? _No freaking way_" Embry's mouth dropped. The both of them were sitting on a rock together simply talking.

"I know! Isn't it great! I kind of set them up" I smiled proudly.

"Finally" someone whispered.

..

It's the first day of school today and you know what? I'm soaking wet. Why am I soaking wet at 6:30 in the morning you may ask, is because my so called best friend decides to dump water all over me. So I'm chasing him around with my old bat.

"Sorry! I just thought you'd want to get up early!" he laughed shielding his head with his arms "you know- get ready for the first day!" he was laughing his butt off. That jerk. School's 5 minutes away. After nearly 11 years of knowing each other he should know that I am not a morning person.

I decided to take a shower since I know there's no way I can go back to sleep. I took my time taking a shower and picking my clothes out. I straightened my hair and did my usual makeup. I put on a Victoria Secret PINK long sleeve with 86 on the front and dark blue skinny jeans. I put on a pair of neon pink open toe 3 inch pumps and grabbed my Victoria Secret purse. This may be a little over board but I don't care.

"Well look at you. Impressing someone, are we?" Daddy handed me a cup of coffee.

I laughed "They wish" I joked "but he" I pointed to Austin who just came out of his room "is."

Unlike me, what I'm wearing is normal. Austin usually wears basketball shorts and a wifebeater, instead he's wearing a black and blue plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up and grey jeans and his good pair of Vans. He really likes Leah, but a blind man could see that.

Daddy shook his head smiling at him "Good luck son."

.

We got to school a little early thanks to some over-excited teenage boy who wanted to see a certain Miss Clearwater. The fact that we pulled up in a red Corvette attracted a bit more attention then I intended. We got our schedules and we walked back out we saw the clones with the girls at the picnic tables.

I walked to them without stumbling despite the heels and puddles. "You look amazing" Kim commented smiling. The first bell rang warning to be in class in 10 minutes.

First day of junior year in a new high school- take one.

**Oooooh our little Austin was imprinted by Leah[; yay(: a lot of storys always have her bitter and a butch, but that's too cliche! so she imprinted;D  
>Not much to say...well I can tell no one reads my ANs anymore...sigh..oh well check out my other story; show it some love<strong>

**Review? For every person who reviews, I will give them a cookie :D wink wink **

**-Yoda.**


	4. Gone Missing? Nahh

**My goodness , do you guys know how long it took me to type this chapter! The blinking cursor was just there...blinking, taunting me that I still dont have an idea. *bangs head on keyboard* well now I have the chapter up(: thank you for the reviews(: I miss my reviews the last time I put this story up:( oh well like in this story: Progress, my dear, progress. *Dont own Twilight btw, or an iPad.  
>Enjoy(:<strong>

Lottie POV

Thankfully school just started a week ago, so Austin and I didn't have to be those 2 awkward kids coming in the middle of the school year. I have all my classes with Embry and at least one of the clones or girls. Well, I have all classes except science with Embry since he got put back in sophomore science. I have a feeling he had something to do with my schedule.

Quileute High School was way different then the one back in Miami. People actually are in class, no ones smoking, and so far I haven't run into any butches. Of course the actual school part is still boring. I'm sitting in first period really tempted to pull my phone out and text someone. The teacher's voice is so monotone, he even sounds bored of what he's talking about. I drummed my fingers on my desk. I looked around me for someone to talk to. The guy beside me is such a nerd it's ridiculous; he's been taking notes the whole period and is constantly asking questions about stupid stuff.

I felt something hit my head. There was a crumpled up note on my desk. I sighed and slowly opened it, it was some guy's number. How classy. I looked around trying to see who threw the note. You know, I think I'm going to go with the guy winking at me. Embry Call, you suck you know that.

..

"You have no idea how many guys are staring at you" Embry growled lowly. Against my better judgment, he was carrying my tray of food. I could've carried it myself, but he insisted he would carry it for me. Now I'm walking across the small lunchroom, empty handed, with a La Push clone carrying my food, making me look like the bad person.

I looked around the room and sure enough, Embry was right. It was like half of the male population in the cafeteria was staring at us. Well me I guess. I shrugged "They can look, but no touching" I explained to him like I was a priceless object in a museum, not aloud to be touched. "They also have to keep at least a 5 foot distance" I added.

"What about me?" Embry wiggled his eyebrows, jokingly. Hard to believe I just got here last week, and I'm already so comfortable with everyone here. I guess it's just a La Push thing; it's a small reservation, everyone kind and knows everyone. But of course, life isn't like, without those people who try to make you miserable.

"And who are _you_?" some chic sneered at me, causing us to stop in the middle of the lunchroom. All eyes on us. She obviously did not belong in this school; she was pale and blonde, while everyone else had natural tans and dark hair. I raised my eyebrow at her "Why does it matter to _you_?" I mocked her voice, rolling my eyes. Seriously, she doesn't even no me, and she's acting like I was the reason for global warming.

"Well maybe cause you're flirting Embry, my _boyfriend_" good grief, must she put an extra emphasis on the end of each sentence? She automatically latched herself onto Embry's arm. By the way his face twisted into disgust, I knew she was lying.

"Sure sure" I quoted Jake. "Well 'your boyfriend' is sitting with me. So you can go and run along now, hun" I smiled way too sweetly. I shot her a glare before she could open her mouth and crap comes flying out of it again.

"Who was that?" Austin asked when we got to the table. He and Leah were doing pretty well, seeing as they just met each other. He said he wanted to take it slow for her sake; something about Sam or something. I don't know, but it was very un-Austin like.

"Courtney Miller. She tells everyone she's dating one of us" Embry referred to the clones. Ok so this is normal; well I don't think normal is the right word for it…this is the usual. "Dude you're Courtney's next victim? I thought she 'dumped' you and moved onto Paul?" Quil laughed loudly. I heard a low angry growl come from Paul. Why are these people growling? What do they think they are? Dogs?

"Nahh she saw Lottie with him and wanted him 'back'" Jake explained as he stuffed food into his mouth. Well that's flattering. "Char have you noticed how many guys are staring at you?" he glared at a guy who was passing our table and shamelessly staring at me like a piece of meat.

"Put this on" Embry pulled out a gigantic hoodie from no where. Much to my dismay, I eventually put it on. On me, it was like a dress, coming down to right above my knees. And being the overprotective guys they are, they made me zip it up all the way. I bet I look like a marshmellow with jean clad legs.

"Um no" I pulled the zipper down to the top of my bust. "That's as high its going. Why do I even have to wear this?" I whined "I looked fine before!"

"Yea, a little too fine" Embry muttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charlotte Fuller<em>!"

"Huh? What?" my head shot up from the desk. I saw Mrs. Piper glaring at me. She was a short pudgy woman, so we were now at eye level. Her face was turning red with anger; I wonder if her face was naturally this way, since the pissed off look suited her.

"No sleeping." She reminded me off Professor Snape from Harry Potter. Short, blunt commands that got to the point, but still managed to scare the crap out of you. She was about to walk away, but I made the mistake of opening my mouth "Y-yes Sir". My eyes widened as soon as the words left my mouth and I clamped both hands over them. Crud.

It was the last period of the day and I managed to get sent to the office. Since it was an honest mistake, I got off with a warning. Thankfully the principal understood Mrs. Piper's class could be a drag, so I just had to stay after school.

I stayed another hour after school, having to help Mrs. Piper finish setting her science room up. If you got pass the grumpiness, she wasn't that bad of a person. But maybe I was just a people person who loved to talk, and she was content with just listening. "Bye Lauren!" oh yea, I'm on a first name basis with Mrs. Piper, the meanest teacher.

"Mrs. Piper" she corrected lightly. Ok well maybe in my mind we were. Progress, my dear, progress.

Since Austin was already gone, I decided to just walk home. It wasn't very far and it wasn't raining for once. I was still wearing Embry's hoodie, and I could faintly smell his woodsy scent. I felt kind of stalkerish smelling his hoodie but whatever; he's the one who gave it to me. I thought about how he's been treating me lately. I've only had one other guy who treated similarly, and he's…just another story.

I promised myself before that I'm not going to have a boyfriend unless I'm sure the guy's the One. I vowed, beside the big oak tree beside the diner, that I'm going to stay single as long as possible and enjoy it. I love being single- especially the feeling that you have knowing that you're not tied down.

"Char! Why are you walking? Get in!" a man's voice interrupted my deep rambling thoughts. Jake pulled up beside me in his car. I obeyed and got in. "Gosh Jake, something wrong?" he looked all stressed out.

"Something wrong!" he asked skeptically "Embry's looking for you! He started freaking out when you didn't show up after school. I've been driving around La Push looking for you, to save him the heart attack. Where were you!" wait what?

"Embry's worried about me?" I peeked up at him from behind my hair. I didn't know I caused so much trouble.

"Of course that's the only part you hear- where were you?" he demanded my answer. Gosh, it's freaking La Push. Its not like Cuba. The worst thing that could happen here was if someone fell out of a tree.

"Helping Mrs. Piper set up her room; a punishment for sleeping in class?"

Jake laughed humorlessly "Embry was coming up with the worst case scenarios in his head, and you were in _school_?" he shook his head disbelievingly.

"Yes?" Why was Embry so worried? I don't see my best friend of 11 years running around all over Creation looking for me because I was gone for an hour.

We drove in an semi-awkward silence for a few minutes when Jake pulled up to a little house near the woods. It was so cute- it was one of those houses from the movies. Potted plants outside, an open porch with rocking chairs, red chipped paint, and the _smell_. I could smell the cookies from out here.

"Who's house is this?" I asked stepping out of the car. "Emily and Sam. You can go inside, let me go get Embry" he ran into the woods, stripping his shirt off as he went. Uh?

I knocked on the door slowly opening it. I know Jake said to just go in, but the boy obviously has no manners. "Emily?" I called out. The inside of the house was cute, it practically screamed 'Emily'. I followed my nose to the kitchen and saw Paul and Jared eating. When they saw me their eyes widened. "Charlotte! There you are! Embry was so worried!" Emily came and hugged me tightly.

When Embry came in, it was the same- hugging me, worrying, asking where I was. Times 100. He was the worst, he looked scared to death that he didn't know where I was. So I promised that I would tell him where'd I be and blah blah blah. They're making such a big deal over nothing. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself.

I could hear Embry and Jake whispering with Sam "_…couldn't smell her scent…leech?…"_ that was the only things I picked up. And none of it made sense. Smell her scent? They're not talking about me right?

* * *

><p>"Hi Daddy" I kissed my dad's cheek when he came in. He hung up his jacket and sat down. "Hard day at work?" he looked exhausted. He nodded, I passed him a cup of coffee.<p>

"There was a robbery at the bank" he was a cop in Miami, and since Forks is already so small and pretty much only needed Charlie Swan, Dad works all the way in Seattle. A few hours away. "How was your day?"

"Great! Except I got sent to the office in the last class" I pouted "and Embry freaked out when I was gone for an hour" I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous that sounded. If my Seattle cop dad didn't ask a thousand questions about my previous whereabouts, I think Embry could've too. His reason for worrying about me so much was still a mystery to me.

"That boy" Dad shook his head "Where's Austin?"

I shrugged "Probably with Leah Clearwater" that caught his attention

"Really?" he asked incredulously. Well apparently everyone knows that this isn't normal behavior for Leah. Or maybe he's shocked because Austin wasn't really the kind to make a real relationship. I mhmm'd. "Well I'm going to just order pizza; I don't want you cooking for me" I should have been offended, but he's right. I wouldn't even want me cooking for me.

"I'm going to go for a walk" he just nodded at me while he was one the phone. Embry said he had work or something so I wasn't really worried about him worrying about me. I still find it funny.

La Push is really something else.

**Feel free to leave any comments(;  
>Review? Make me proud my potatoes! I owe some people some cookies... melanie (dot) goldsmith , xHeyItsMEx , Dreamcatcher94 , manal-diamond , anddd Alexis(: *hands out cookies*<strong>

**there! anyone else who wants cookies make sure to review(; deal?  
>-Yoda.<strong>


	5. Just Friends Right? Yes

***slowly walks onto stage* Um hey guise... so uh sorry I havent updated in a while... *laughs nervously* but I was busy? Fine ok lazy would be more correct. But! As them old folks say better late than never right? :D Well here's the next chapter(: thank youuu for all the lovely reviews(:  
>DONUT OWN TWILIGHT.<strong>

I was walking down the beach and the sun was just setting. It was beautiful, with the waves gently lapping the shore, and the rays of the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon. The sun was turning the sky was yellow-orange color slowly changing into darkness as the time went by.

I plopped down where I was standing and leaned back on my hands. I tilted my head back and just enjoyed the cold breeze. It was never like this in Miami, beautiful yes but never cold like this. I just sat there thinking of how I thought La Push was going to suck, and I how I thought I would miss Miami terribly, but I don't. Sure I missed my friends, but here it was…peaceful. That's the word. In the past week that I was here, I haven't heard one police or ambulance siren, or a gunshot here and there. We didn't live in the best part of Miami as you can tell. I sat there just thinking, looking up at the stars that are now coming into sight. It really is peaceful here; some people would describe it as boring and simple, but I've had enough excitement from Miami, and sometimes simple is good. It seems like there's not a lot going on here; and that's what I believed.

* * *

><p>Its 3am. Why the frick is someone calling me at 3am! I rolled over, putting the stupid ringing phone to my ear, not bothering to check who's calling "What!"<p>

I heard a squeal on the other line "Lottie! Guess _WHAT_!" I recognized the voice of my best friend, Brianna. I know there are a lot of people who say "you're my best friend, I'll be there for you even if its 3am" well they don't know what they're saying until its happening. But she's still my best friend… "Whaaaat?" I groaned lazily.

"_I'm getting married!_" she squealed loudly, I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"That's nice" I yawned not fully realizing what she said.

…..

"Wait _what_! What do you mean you're getting married!" I shot up from my bed fully awake now. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for her but she's only 17!

"I mean _I'm getting married_! Cody proposed" she gushed. When I think about it, I shouldn't be that surprised. Cody and Brianna have been together since 7th grade and are the cutest couple ever. But I still thought he'd wait until after graduation to pop the question. I spent the next 4 hours listening to my best friend from Miami talk about her after high school wedding, how Cody had brought her to the beach and written in the sand were the 4 words, how Austin and I will have to fly back down there for the wedding, and all that 'fun' stuff that a wedding comes with.

By the time we hung up it was time for me to wake up. I sighed fully knowing that I'm probably going to crash in first period. I walked to the bathroom slowly and turned on the cold water, knowing I'll fall asleep if the water was hot.

I changed into a pair of purple skinny jeans and a neon green crop top with Love written on it, on top of a bright yellow tanktop. Shoot me, I'm feeling colorful today. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Austin with a tired look on his face. "Tired?" I laughed at the irony. I was up since 3 and wearing bright happy colors, while he's in his sweats who I think just woke up. He nodded "I'm sure you know Brianna's getting married?" Ahh nevermind, Bri told him too.

"I just finished talking to her" I would ask how Brianna told me and him at the same time without neither of us knowing, but she has her ways.

"They're still in highschool! I cant believe he did that…" Austin tugged on his hair. Cody was a senior and Austin's big brother, but sometimes Austin acts like the older one.

"Oh you knew it was coming.. not this quickly, but it was coming" I poured my self a giant cup of coffee. Coffee, my friend, is an amazing invention.

"Yea I guess…" he sighed playing with the bottle of Mountain Dew in front of him. As you can see this family doesn't exactly _eat_ breakfast, and Austin is having soda at 7:15 in the morning. "Oh, Chris left early this morning for work. Said he's not coming home til' late tonight" he informed me. "I really don't want to go to school today" I fought back the urge to say 'why so glum, chum?' but I don't think it would've helped any.

"Well hurry up and change before I fall asleep standing here"

.

I don't think I'd ever get tired of seeing some people's faces when they see Austin's red Corvette pulling up to La Push High. It's like they've just seen a unicorn or something. I stuck out one leg at a time with my pink stiletto platforms on and slowly got out. I've always wanted to do that; get out of an epic car and slowly get out like a movie star. And the few people watching were just a bonus.

"Rack city rack rack city" I mumbled under my breath, thanks to Austin who was playing it. He walked up beside me and put his arm around my shoulders "Swag. 100%" he stated like the dork he was. "Thank you" I smirked rolling my eyes.

I saw Embry looking at me and when he met my eyes, he gave me a fake smile. It was pretty obvious since he looked kind of pained and pissed. I walked up to him, Austin's arm automatically leaving my shoulders "You ok?" I looked up at him and hugged him, resting my chin on his chest. I swore I heard him say "I am now". I don't know, maybe it's just me.

"Ok Fuller, show me what you got" Coach Dines blew the whistle. We were playing volleyball today, and she hasn't seen me or Austin play yet. It was our serve and the chic served and it went over, they other team bumped it over and I was about to spike it back over when the chic beside me shoved me over and poorly tipped the ball over the net.

Ok, calm. Calm. I breathed out, I'm calm, see?

"Oops sorry" _calm._

"Courtney, move to the other team" Same psycho chic who thought she was Embry's girlfriend.

We served again, they bumped it over and I was in the front row. I jumped and spiked the ball down hard, nearly hitting Loraine in that pretty little face of hers. "Oops sorry" I mimicked her.

"Well done, it was perfect" Coach clapped causing me to blush. But I nearly died, when I heard cheering. "Woo! Go Lottie!" Embry clapped loudly from the other side of the court. Everyone's head popped to me and I blushed deeply. But I was thrilled when I practically saw jealousy rolling off of Courtney. I turned and smiled at him, shaking my head. I cant believe he just did that. Its not that big of a deal anyways… I've played volleyball since I was 7 so you know…

After gym, we had science, the last class. I hate when we have Gym then another class, cause we're all sweaty, and right now I feel nasty. So I'm not really in a good mood, plus I'm still extremely tired. I would sleep, but I just got off the hook with sleeping in Mrs. Piper's class yesterday.

Right now I could feel myself dozing off and my head drooping until I would feel Rachel lightly kicking my desk behind me. Thank goodness for her or I would've passed out. But I think sometime in the middle of the lecture, I fell asleep with my eyes open or something because I have no idea what happened in the last 3 min 17 seconds..

"Thanks" I told her after class as we were gathering our books.

"No problem Hun, this class is a bore, but I did that last year so I'm here again" she smiled. Paul and Embry were at our sides the moment we got out of class. Paul picked her up and spun her around, like they didn't just see each other 50 minutes ago.

I stared at them in awe; they were so in sync and cute together. He would look at her with the sweetest look, just like Jared with Kim, ignoring the world around them. I didn't realize I was just standing there looking at the adorable couple, until Embry tapped my shoulder "Lottie? You zoned out for a bit"

"Oh yea, yea I'm fine. Just tired" it was the truth, thankfully I yawned or he would probably not believe me. He suddenly picked me up and carried me bridal style through the school "Uh what are you doing?" I asked questioningly, but made no attempts to get off. Hey he's the one who picked me up in the first place…

"You said you're tired" he shrugged casually. I like the fact that he could pick me up like I way 5 pounds, it makes me feel lighter than I really am. Yea he has like huge muscles, but whatever. "Ok then" I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel people staring at us, and I knew that my shoes were probably a weapon right now since I'm a couple feet in the air with my legs out, and I'm wearing pointy heels. Yes, pointy.

I tried reaching down to my feet without fully moving my upper body, and it was kind of awkward to do so while still in a clone's arms. "My shoes" I complained to Embry when he looked at me funny. "Oops sorry" I apologized when I almost kicked some poor kid in the face.  
>Embry took my shoes off and carried them in this hand. Aw such a gentleman.<p>

We made it to the parking lot without me causing someone to go to the hospital. Austin was by his car flirting with a nervous looking Leah. Honestly to me, it seems like she despises any kind of relationship that includes another person…in the romantic way. I can tell that she does like Austin, but she doesn't want to. I wonder why is that.

"Well thanks for the ride Mister but I think this is my stop" I patted his head when we were at the picnic tables. But he didn't put me down.

"Oh I was thinking that I don't know, you could come to Forks with me… we could hang out…get some ice cream…" he suggested persuasively. Oooh how could he do that to me, who could turn down ice cream!

I sighed pretending to not want to go "I guess… but I'm not walking there" I warned him.

* * *

><p>"What's your favorite color?" He asked me. He took us to a frozen yogurt shop, FroGo, it sounds really cheesy but it has the best yogurt. Ever. He was asking a million and one questions about me, and would barely let me ask a question about him. When I questioned him about that, all he said was "I'm not important". Like I'm any more important.<p>

"Yellow" I answered, with yogurt in my mouth. I was fully aware that I was talking with my mouth open, but its not like we _just_ met.

"That's flattering" he rolled his eyes at my mouth full of yummy goodness. "Why yellow?" Huh, some guys just usually leave it at that; but nope, not Embry. Luckily for him, I have already got a legit answer for his question.

"Cause its yellow! It stands out above all the other colors. When the rest of the world is wearing gray, I wear yellow to stand out. The color yellow doesn't go with what the rest of the world is doing, it's its own self. You cant mix other colors to get yellow, yellow is just yellow" I finished my ramble slash lecture about my belief on the color yellow. "Also it makes me feel happy when I wear it" hey what can I say, I can be a pretty complex person.

He chuckled leaning back "Huh well I did not expect that. Some girls would say cause its bright or something"

"Expect the unexpected my friend" I told him. "I can do the most unpredictable things" I stuck a gummy worm in my mouth. Oh dear. Now I have an incredible urge to slam my yogurt cup on the table and scream "Oh _waaiiitoooour_!" just like Spongebob when he was drunk from ice cream. I sat on my hands to keep myself in control "Ask me another question" I told him desperately needing something to keep me distracted.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he seemed kind of reluctant to ask.

"Nope, well kinda but he was a mistake" I shuddered at the memories. "But like I said before, I'm happily single" I smiled cheekily.

"But why?" he pouted slightly. He reminded me of a puppy when he did that. So cute.

I shrugged not really having a full detailed legit answer for this question like the color question….that I would like to tell him. "I don't I think boyfriends are over rated, for me at least. My friend is getting married to her boyfriend who she's been dating since 7th grade, and they're the cutest. Also some guys don't really like how I act, since I don't act all cutesy and clingy and all that crap. So I've been told" that was a mouthful.

"Well just for the record, I'm not really into those girls who act all clingy and expect the boyfriend to smothered them in gifts" he winked.

And here comes those dang butterflies.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been missy?" Austin asked me from the recliner when I got home. "Looks like someone's been on a date"<p>

"What? No. Embry just took me out-"

"On a date" he nodded his head understandingly.

"No! For frozen yogurt. As friends. Just friends" I feel like pounding that fact into that blonde haired head of his.

"Uh huh, sure. So how was this little 'just friends' date?" he put air quotes around 'just friends'. I ignored the date part seeing as Austin is the guy who's not going to let it go.

"Amazing" I breathed out.

"Well judging by that cheesy smile on your face, I'm pretty sure it was" and he left the room with that.

I walked up to my room and sighed falling back on my bed. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Ever since Travis happened. I don't know how long I stayed like this but the buzz of my phone, snapped me out of my love struck daze.

_Goodnight Lottie :) _

My night is officially made because of Embry Call.

What's happening to me?

**Oooooh(; we got some sparks between the 2 almost love birds! How long do you think Lottie can keep her vow she made by the tree? Hrmm? Tell me in a review wink wink nudge nudge ;D  
>If my Asian brain remembers... I OWE SOME PEOPLE SOME COOKIES! they may be a little burnt or stale..since it took me a while to give em to you...<strong>

**xHeyItsMex , Hayley., MissLunaLovegood1999, Dark blooded moon, Katy Zooey, and :DD thank youuuu *throws cookies like frisbees off stage* Mwuah!**

**see you next time my potatoes! Review? ;)**

**-Yoda.**


End file.
